muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Christmas Together (album)
Reminders We need to get the Windstar tape, and the Laserlight tape(s). -- Ken (talk) 21:48, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Free poster I have a copy of the US album (AQL1-3451 RE) that includes a fold-out poster of the same photo they used for the advertisement. The poster measures 57x44cm. Any idea if all copies of the LP in the US contained this poster? Also, one UK copy I have has a "Includes Free Poster" sticker on the front cover but I have not yet found a copy of the UK release with the poster included. Mister Superstar 21:09, 18 March 2008 (UTC) New CD I just got the new CD, and it doesn't say "Limited Collectors Edition" on it. It's got the 2006 copyright on it, and all 13 tracks, but the cover looks just like it always has. It's possible that the cover was changed before the release. Should we take the "Limited Collectors Edition" name off the page? -- Danny (talk) 11:32, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey, I just got it today, too! And yeah, no red jewel case sleeve as advertised -- no "limited" nothing. — Scott (talk) 03:22, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::I got the CD and it does say "Limited Collectors Edition" on it and it does have a red-bordered sleeve just like the advertised artwork. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:36, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::I got jipped. —Scott (talk) 04:19, 5 December 2007 (UTC) article title Just as we don't title A Green and Red Christmas, The Muppets: A Green and Red Christmas, we shouldn't prefix this album with the artists either. — Scott (talk) 20:40, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :In general, I would agree, but I think in this case, the actual title of the special was meant to be "John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together". That's what the announcer says at the beginning of the special, and on the title card, "JD & the Muppets" is in much larger type. Jim Henson: The Works also refers to the special with the full title on pages 212 and 245. :I also think readers will be confused if they can't find "John Denver & the Muppets" in the Christmas Specials category. I know that we don't typically cater to readers' expectations if they're incorrect, but in this case, I think most people looking for the special will be looking specifically for "JD and the Muppets" -- and if they don't see it, it'll seem like we're missing a major special/album. -- Danny (talk) 11:47, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Take a look at the print ad for the album. It's clear that the artists aren't part of the name of the album. Anyone looking for it under the wrong name will be redirected anyway -- that's been covered pretty well. — Scott (talk) 03:26, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::What I'm talking about is people browsing through the Christmas Specials or Christmas Albums category. They won't remember the actual name of the special -- why would you? They'll just remember "the John Denver Christmas special". Looking through the category, they'll think we've forgotten it completely, and the wiki will look stupid. -- Danny (talk) 03:40, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Is there any particular reason you can't just stick a category tag on the redirect pages?? As a general rule it'd be a mess, but it might solve this particular case. -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::::That's a good idea, actually. It's worked well in other cases. — Scott (talk) 04:31, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::That's not bad, although I have another piece of evidence. This is from The Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter, vol. 2 no. 3: "During this last year, the Muppets and John Denver became good friends. John appeared on the Muppet Show, and then we had a great time doing our TV special John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together. (Miss Piggy is still playing the album, John Denver and the Muppets, that we made from the show. Animal ate his.)" ::::::But now that I look at the way the category redirect works, then maybe that's enough for me. -- Danny (talk) 16:50, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Versions I am now kicking myself for buying the 2000 version with only 10 tracks. I knew not at the time there would be songs missing (and they sound like good ones!). Anyone know why the heck they'd cut three songs from a release? Rights? Powers 20:15, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Most likely. — Scott (talk) 20:40, 14 December 2006 (UTC) The year before I don't understand the text about the album being recorded the year before the special, and the performers who weren't in the special. Can somebody clarify that? -- Danny (talk) 11:43, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :I have read an interview with Louise Gold (at Muppet Central) where she mentioend singing in the album but not performing in the special. So that's one performer who was just in the album. I don't know of any official information about whether the album was made before the special. --Minor muppetz 13:37, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :: I'm pretty sure I've read somewhere (perhaps a forum thread or something years ago that the TV show was a year later). I know when I watched the Christmas Special I'm sure I noticed names listed in the credits who are not on the album. And of course as Minor Muppetz has already mentioned there's Louise Gold who is on the album but not in the special. Emma 17:39, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :::The album was recorded first, although not necessarily a year earlier. John Denver's album liner notes (full-track CD version) read ::::As you may know, the album led to an immensely popular television special all those years ago. :::Would it be reasonable to transcribe out the notes entirely here? -- Wendy (talk) 00:36, 10 October 2006 (UTC) — Scott (talk) 00:49, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :So what are the dates? We have both the album and the special coming out in 1979. -- Danny (talk) 00:54, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::My record says RCA Victor, 1979. Denver cites that the album came first, but Frog knows when it was recorded. Whenever it was, it could have been a year before they taped the special, or a month. Without speculating, we at least know that the album came first and led to the special. Whether that means that it inspired it, or was done in conjunction with it, again, Frog knows. — Scott (talk) 01:01, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :::My guess on this is that it was probably recorded between August and October 1979. The Muppet Show was on hiatus owing to the ITV strike that took place at that time.David French 07:50, 25 December 2007 (UTC)